


Boob Fruit Feast

by BioYuGi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Nipple Growth, Nipple Play, boob expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: A story written for eimmikhaThis story was based on a picture drawn by aeolus06 which you can see here: https://twitter.com/akemiexpansions/status/1303808016769265665 And that was colored here: https://twitter.com/ChipsColors/status/1315740873976688647 with a follow-up from aeolus here: https://twitter.com/akemiexpansions/status/1312124331007209473Taking place with Eimmikha's characters, a non-Maddie-focused story. This time one of her friends Sakura, whose aunt Jade specializes in various breast enhancement methods. She should have known better than to leave a bunch in sight of her perverted niece who is apparently never satisfied with her bust size. Contains lots of breast expansion and lactation.
Kudos: 11





	Boob Fruit Feast

By the time Sakura had gotten home after school, the dark clouds that had been hanging around all day finally broke loose and began to let out a small drizzle. Thankfully she'd gotten inside before her shirt had gotten soaked. Sometimes she wondered what the school had been thinking when they designed white uniform shirts. It could have been an innocent choice made simply to use a cheap color that would look good all year round. Or it might have been a perverted decision by someone higher-up to see girls with see-through tops on the occasion they got wet.

"Hehe, well they won't didn't get a show from me today," Sakura snickered. She went in her home and tossed her backpack on the nearby chair, before making her way to the kitchen to grab a drink. She saw a pile of something on the table but needed some water before taking a closer look.

"Welcome back. How was school?" Even if Sakura had been deaf, she would have known who was asking her that question. Simply because it had been said at the same time two gigantic boobs pressed into her from behind. Well, part of two, since they were simply both so big that there was no way their entirety could touch Sakura's body at once.

"Oh good, good. Got a test tomorrow in chemistry though so the class today was mainly going over the last couple of quizzes." Sakura smiled as she turned around to meet her aunt. She hadn't had a bad day, but seeing the luscious melons her aunt had simply brightened her mood. How could they not? They were amazing, huge, and her aunt Jade had done very little to cover herself up. 

"Well, don't forget to study more just to be safe," Jade said. She stretched her back a little and turned her torso slightly so that her knockers could rest on the kitchen island. Sakura smirked, and leaned on the island as well with her elbows. She considered herself fairly busty, but her supple chest simply didn't measure up to Jade's. If she were to try and rest her boobs on the island as much as Jade has, Sakura would have needed to bend over at a right angle. Her tiny d-cups were pitiful next to a set of genetically-modified… well she wasn't sure if Jade had a cup size, since she needed to get everything custom-made regardless. But either way, oranges couldn't compare to beachballs.

"Oh I'll be fine. It's just basic stuff anyway. There's still some students who haven't memorized the periodic table, can you believe that! I mean teach said we only need to know a few but it's not like there's that many to deal with." Sakura finally looked over at the pile on the table, but Jade stopped her before she could actually ask the question buzzing in her head.

"Yes it's from work." It was definitely not the first time Jade had brought something home from her job, but it was certainly the biggest quantity of somethings. "I would have left them, but they had to do some sort of fumigation test and I didn't want to worry about some odd chemical getting into them." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Okay, more odd chemicals getting into them."

"So what do they do?" Sakura asked. "Besides the obvious, I'm guessing?" Between Jade's tits, somewhat-sensibly covered in a green jacket over a white camisole, and the fact the fruit looked to be two boobs with a stem, the conclusion was clear.

"That's it so far, at least, that we know of. I don't know why we bothered to worry about the shape when we're not clear on functionality yet. But the marketing team has to market, I suppose." 

"Mm-hm." Sakura looked back at her aunt's breasts. They may have been as covered as they could get, but it still meant there was nearly two feet of cleavage on display. "Did you just get off of work?"

"No, I actually have to go back out soon. How do I look? Presentable?" Sakura stared at Jade for a few moments.

"I'll be honest, if you're wearing makeup or did something different to your hair, I can't tell. I'm just kind of glancing at your boobs anyway."

"Well. Suppose I can't blame you. At least they're not getting any bigger," Jade replied. She fiddled around with the button up front, just to check it was secure. Her fingers could only barely reach it to fasten the two halves together. Another inch or two of boobflesh meant another button she'd be unable to use. "There's pot roast in the fridge, and I think there's some soup as well. Or you can use some money for pizza if you want, just get a white pizza for me when I get back in that case. Okay?" Sakura nodded. 

"Sounds good. I am pretty hungry," Sakura admitted. She ran a hand down one of her long fringes of hair that hung in front of her ears. Her thumb teased the blonde, inner portion while her fingers touched the black outer half. "How long will you be out?"

"Not sure. Probably an hour," Jade said as she grabbed her purse and a folder and headed for the door. "Oh, and Sakura, please don't touch the fruit. We're still testing it!" 

"Sure thing, auntie!" Sakura called back as the door closed behind Jade. But one of the juicy-looking fruits was already in Sakura's hand, and a bead of drool left her lips as she stared down at it. She hadn't lied when she said she was hungry. 

"Now, let's see if these do what they look like they do!" she snickered. Sakura blushed briefly as she pulled the fruit up to her lips. They were startlingly accurate, meaning they not only resembled a heavy set of breasts, but they had nipples as well. Sakura had chosen to take her first bite by chomping one of the nipples clean off. Underneath the pink flesh was a soft, yielding inside. It resembled the flesh of a dragonfruit, white speckled with hundreds of tiny pink seeds. Sakura swallowed the bite in her mouth and moved on to a second nibble, getting more of the teat itself this time.

"Mm, mmmm! Oh dis ish good," she mumbled. As she expected, the seeds inside seemed wholly edible, and kept popping in her mouth with extra bursts of flavor. The schoolgirl kept eating until one whole boob had been devoured. "Huh. I don't feel anything yet. Maybe it takes a while or, ooh!" Jade's goods tended to be relatively fast-acting, but to Sakura even that slight delay had caught her off-guard. Now she felt her nipples throb, and her breasts tingle. The sensation of growth that was familiar to the perverted schoolgirl yet a bit different each time. Getting a new breast expansion product was like going to a restaurant and ordering the cheeseburger. It was going to be tasty, but it was a good test to see how good the product was.

As she continued to munch away at the fruit, Sakura felt her breasts swell underneath her shirt. With as busty as she was, her uniform's top was tailored wider up top. So it had a bit more room to grow than others might, allowing her d-cups to gently bloom into the next size up. Sakura soon had one fruit entirely eaten. There were no hard seeds that she discovered, leaving just the tiny stem. She cheerfully placed it on her own head, and thrust her breasts forward.

"Boom. Now I AM the Boob Fruit," she cackled. She licked her lips and looked down at her chest. They still tingled and pushed outward some, causing her to grow just shy of f-cups. But she frowned in disappointment when the buttons on her top were barely taxed. Thankfully, that was a problem that could be easily solved with another fruit. Sakura grabbed another and bit into it hungrily, getting a bit of juice on her shirt. She slurped up what could, not wanting to miss out on anything that could let her bust cascade further.

"Mm-hm. Good fing deshe tasthe good," Sakura muttered to herself. It was much easier to consume things like this when they were delicious. She swallowed another bite and felt the first button pop on her top, the closest one to the dead-center of her nipples. "There goes the first!" She was excited. How many would it take to make her shirt lose all of its buttons? Hopefully enough for the fruits to supply, because what was even the point otherwise?

Sakura swallowed the last few bites of the second fruit, saving one of the nipples for last just to be cheeky. When that was done she thrust her chest forward to see if any more buttons broke. They wavered, but held steady. Sakura took that as a challenge. But also the fruits were tasty and she was happy to continue eating them as long as her stomach wasn't full. Even then she might've chewed on some more. 

Sakura went for the third fruit and ate it more voraciously. The little seeds burst in her mouth repeatedly and made her mouth feel like it was vibrating. Subconsciously that vibration trickled down to her bosom as each breast grew to the size of her head. Her nipples poked into the white top, about the size of the ones on the fruit. When the current one was only half-finished, Sakura reached for yet another, and took a bite out of that one. Getting greedy, she munched into two in alternate fashion, sucking on the first bite to make sure she didn't waste any. 

WIth each bite she devoured, Sakura's rack expanded further. There was more billowing titflesh that expanded out from her torso. Another button undid itself from her shirt, exposing some more of the soft cleavage hidden away by the stodgy uniform. Curse dress codes and all who supported them, Sakura thought. She felt her stomach getting slightly full, so hopefully these experiments weren't calorie-dense, she didn't want a fat gut to distract people from her boobs. Unless, of course, her boobs were so immense that it hid her stomach entirely. 

With her new goal in mind, Sakura finished one of the two in her hands and then used her gluttonous appetite to chow down on the fourth by plunging her face right into the supple flesh of it. She moaned with a lustier voice as her breasts broke another button, leaving just one on the top, and a couple more beneath her growing melons. 

"Nnngh, hah, dang," Sakura groaned, squirming her shoulders around as her nipples prodded insistently into the shirt. Now as big as strawberries, it became increasingly-clear how sensitive her breasts were due to these fruits. The cloth pressing into her boobs was nearly agonizing with how tender they were. But she couldn't bear to stop eating in order to take her shirt off. If eating this many so fast was helping their output, she didn't want to put a damper on that. So she simply grabbed another and put it up to her face, biting right into the middle. A bit more juice dribbled on her top, which she regretted. But at the same time, the horny glutton savored the look of a girl with growing breasts and a sopping-wet shirt hungrily giving herself bigger tits.

"Mmmf, sho good." Unknown to Sakura, the irises of her eyes had turned pink, and were growing wider even as her pupils dilated with the sheer amount of pleasure she got from all the fruit. Ten remained on the table as she polished off the fifth, and while her stomach was definitely feeling it, she was intent on eating all fifteen. So once she burst another button and had to yank off her ribbon, Sakura returned to the two-handed method.

Her bites became meatier, as her drool began producing quicker. She almost couldn't get enough of the yummy treats to satiate her growing cravings. Now that her top was half-broken, she could really gaze into the still-growing valley of cleavage she'd grown. Easily more than a foot long from the torso to the point where her inner breasts curved out, she was giddy at the prospect of it growing thrice that size once she'd finished the entire stack of fruit. As she held up the seventh fruit with both hands, her elbows couldn't avoid poking into the sides of her melons, as they'd expanded like volleyballs with plum-sized nipples that finally began to peek out over her uniform top.

"Nnngh, hahh, more. More!" she cried out, hoping another dozen or two would suddenly materialize on the table. Sakura was typically gung-ho about trying out new expansion tools, so she was unaware that this addiction was becoming crushing with how bad her body yearned for more, even while she sampled another bite every other second. Drool leaked out of her mouth and down onto her exposed breasts, stained pink from the flesh of the fruit. "Mmgh, gosh, hah, s-so hot. Wish, mmf, someone, mmf, could see, mmf, this," she moaned, wanting to express her delight but failing to hold back from another bite for more than a word or two.

Sakura closed her eyes for just a moment, enjoying the tantalizing taste of the fruit as it tickled her taste buds and made her tingling tits tremble. Her breasts were now so large that they wobbled with the slightest movements. Even swallowing was enough to make them bounce so hard that one of the few remaining buttons on her top was discarded, leaving two lone warriors to try and hold back the tidal wave of teat that was soon to be unleashed.

"Mm?" The only thing that distracted Sakura after getting to another two fruits was a strange sensation in her nipples. Not the growth, she'd nearly become used to that after this long a growth. But, something else. Which finally revealed itself as she began to lactate. A shiver came down her spine from the release of the creamy liquid. It was minor, like the lowest a sink could go without being just a drip, but it was enough to make her giggle with glee.

"Ohhh, bonus," she moaned, slapping her breasts on the nearby counter. The fruits stacked up jiggled a bit, calling out to her, yearning to be eaten. One of the last buttons on her top broke free and she moaned in bliss. Her nipples were halfway exposed, barely hanging into her top. At this point one good bounce would leave her completely bare-chested. So that's precisely what she did, by jumping and letting her breasts smack down into her chest. With a wet thwack they landed, and collided into one another. The momentum easily broke the bottom button off entirely and her breasts spread out before her.

"Nnghgh, guh!" Sakura threw her head back and grabbed the bottoms of her breasts as she erupted in an orgasm. More milk shot out from both of her nipples to increase the flow, while her medicine ball breasts jiggled helplessly. Even if she'd stayed there, hands gripped on a table, standing as still as possible, her boobs would have jiggled for another minute before finally stopping. Her eyes were half-lidded, but beneath the eyelids were hearts that had formed from her eyes, the pink having spread to most of her eyeballs to showcase her utter dependence on the fruit. 

She had nearly dropped the couple she had half-eaten, but luckily she had more than enough storage space for them, and they'd landed safely on top of her tatas. Juice leaked on the inner curves of her boobs, spreading down her cleavage to try and get her stomach all sticky. Her thighs were already mildly sticky thanks to her orgasm seconds ago, the climax had let loose enough femcum to fill a lowball glass. Her hands needed to grope her breasts almost as badly as she wanted to eat more, but the need for bigger breasts currently outweighed her need to molest them.

Sakura munched down on the two in her hands. This time, the stems were gone when she was done. The girl simply had no time to waste eating around the green part. It all tasted good anyway. By this point, her drool was nearly as sweet and flavorful as the fruits she'd been devouring, and if she could have reached a nipple up to her mouth to sample her own dairy, she'd find a trace of the fruit lingered there as well. Ten fruits had been eaten. Five remained. But as much as it pained her to admit it, she felt she couldn't take another bite. The key word, though, was 'bite'.

The breast-heavy girl turned, and heard something knock over onto the floor. Jade was usually careful enough to not leave anything in reach that could easily be knocked over by her own chest, but Sakura didn't have that same instinct. Her boobs pushed into the kitchenware on the counter as she fumbled in the cabinets, looking for their blender. Every few seconds, she had to stop, as another small orgasm would go through her. She had no choice but to stop, shudder, and let the floor get more moist. Eventually, she found the blender and plugged it right in. She tossed in the fruits as fast as she could, not caring about slicing them up to make it easier.

Thankfully for her, the fruits were juicy enough to blend without any extra liquid, though the idea of making more smoothies with her own milk did tantalize her. She'd simply need help with that, her nips were too far away to reach at this point, another thought that made her drool more copious amounts of lust-fueled saliva. Sakura let the blender go for as long as she could, until the five fruits were thoroughly juiced into a pink, frothy liquid. The horny gal took the entire pitcher and tilted it towards her mouth.

Surprisingly, she was able to start slow, to ensure none was spilled. But as she got a third of the way into her drink, and her breasts joyfully reached a size to match her beloved aunt, Sakura got greedier. She tilted it higher up, making more pink fluid rush down her mouth and into her throat. Inevitably a bit slipped around her lips and onto her breasts or chin, where it would be sucked up later. Sakura's breasts tingled to an extreme that she hadn't felt yet, and her nipples pulsated with renewed vigor as they prepared to spurt out even more milk.

Her breasts bobbed up and down as she pitched her hips forward in growing excitement. The blush on her cheeks was intense from how insane her arousal had become, and her thighs were practically soaked as well. Sakura smiled as she sucked down the last bits of juice from the blender, tipping it up to avoid letting any linger in the pitcher. Then she licked her lips clean of any residue and sopped up what she could from her own breasts.

"Mmmmy god, yesssss," she moaned, pitching her head back and grasping her melons to finally feel the weight of them in her palms. They were so dense and heavy that it was already making her want to fall forward. But she stayed upright and continued to fondle her growing bosom to see just how big she'd get. Already a bit bigger than her aunt, Sakura's melons inched outward, as her milk flow increased at a steady pace. Her sensitivity had become so extreme that just having her palms and fingers pressed underneath the heavy masses was making her light-headed. 

Soon, as her breasts neared beach volleyballs in size, Sakura's nipples really let loose their flow of fruit-flavored dairy, as if a faucet were on full blast. Her areolae were nearly as wide as her face, capped with nipples as thick as her fists. After fondling her breasts for a few moments, Sakura completely lost track of time. She wasn't even sure if she kept touching her breasts, the sensation of them simply being that huge was enthralling enough as it was. So, Sakura wasn't sure when the door opened, and her Aunt Jade came in to see Sakura standing there in a growing puddle of various fluids. Not to mention breasts that would easily reach past her thighs if she bothered to let go of them.

Jade looked at the table, and the blender, and then back to Sakura's rapt expression of bliss. She snapped her fingers a few times, not even sure if Sakura realized she'd returned home. Eventually, she sighed, and had to flick one of Sakura's nipples to stir her from her revelry.

"Sakura, hon… How many of those did you eat?" Jade asked. Sakura giggled, her voice raspy with lust.

"A-All of them… Do you have any more?" she moaned, knees buckling as yet another orgasm ripped through her.


End file.
